legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The War Reincarnated Epilogue
'''is the final cutscene of A Legend's Legacy: The War Reincarnated. It involves several characters including the '''Two Kings, Deathlius Loss'end, Tylious Dawnbane, Kalgerith Salumos, The Phoenix, and members of the Golden Oculus. *''The Two Kings look on as the maelstrom continously tears less and less.'' *Spetzraiz: It's finally over, Nikk. The war we ended ago just to see again. *Nikk: But did it have to come again? Many lives lost, a past regret of the first Maelstrom War. *Nikk: Grimmok and O.M.N.I. are dead... and the war is over, but how much damage have they done? *Spetzraiz: There's still the Golden Oculus. They're looking over the orbs we recovered in their respective domains. *''Deathlius and Tylious are shown walking, away from a graveyard memorial.'' *Tylious: The war is finished. The killing of both the dragon and the deity heralds it. *... *Tylious: Deathlius? *Deathlius: Nothing, Tylious. Nothing is what I have to say about this. Life is a war. *Tylious: It's understandable. After being freed from my insanity in your... home... it occurred to me. *Deathlius: What? *Tylious: My path is black. All I can see is darkness. *Deathlius: Or maybe you're just being poetic. *Tylious: No, I assure you. *Deathlius: Hah. Well... *Deathlius: This war may be over, but my own war continues. *Tylious: What war? You're free from all conflict. You saved your lover. Defeated your worst enemy. *Deathlius: Defeated, not ended. And I have more enemies than just him, I'm afraid. *Tylious: That's what I like about our lives, we're always making enemies. *Tylious: The only thing that makes me feel better is wishing the dead the best. *Deathlius: The ones under the rubble, they've seen the end of this war, if only they could tell us. *''The scene cuts back to the leaders of the Brotherhood and the Confederacy. Dependent on which faction it is activated, Nikk or Spetzraiz speak.'' *N/S: Champions of the (Brotherhood/Confederacy)! Today marks the end of another conflict that we have faced. Although we have lost many in the past, and many more in the present, their memories won't be forgotten, for they have led us through and gave us that opportunity we have earned to end this bloodshed. *''Kalgerith and the Phoenix are shown in the background on the cliffs, watching.'' *N/S: This memorial stands as a sign of honor, unity, and triumph, as we have overcome our greatest adversaries in saving our world! Do not forget your identities, who you are, for aiding us in winning our battle for the world. Where evil falls, good rises- *''A crowd of cheer appears as champions rise and unite.'' *''Nikk and Spetzraiz meet on the gulch of Wrulth'Danil overlooking the Maelstrom again. They speak before a member of the Golden Oculus arrive.'' *Nikk: What bothers me now, Spetzraiz, is what happens after this? *Spetzraiz: Even I can't see it. Maybe something brighter. *''Suddenly, a portal appears behind the two, summoning Andro Mikael, head of the Oculus.'' *Andro Mikael: Majesties. We have analyzed the orb to our greatest abilities. *''Nikk and Spetzraiz look at each other before looking at Andro.'' *Andro: The orb is greatly damaged, but still readable. According to our texts, before it got ripped apart from usage, the orb reset time and space back to around 18 years ago. And that time is accelerating immensely. The events... are happening almost instantly. *Nikk: Eighteen years ago? Did I hear you right? *Spetzraiz: At an accelerated rate? Specifically what? *Andro: Our scaling is... eighteen to one and a half. *Nikk: Excuse us! *Spetzraiz: No no! It can't be! *''Nikk and Spetzraiz run through the portal.'' *Andro Mikael: Eighteen years ago... *''Andro Mikael travels to Sancturia library, and pulls a black, gothic book from the shelf. Andro's fingers cover several words... with letters of one word (GR and NE, RISE, and CU and D). Andro slams the book down and reads it, and highlights 132 XD (Eighteen years ago)'' *Andro Mikael: Oh no... Cut to black.